The Lost Soul
by Tatara Rose
Summary: If you made a promise to a loved one would you keep it? Even in limbo or through another person? (complete)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saint Seiya/Knights of THe Zodiac characters used in this story. Any other characters I own.  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Wait Mimiru! Come back! You can't die!" a young man's voice echoed through the forest. It was a cold dark night, the clouds were high in the sky, and it was pooring with rain. He was holding a girls body in his arms, crying, and screaming so loud all the birds had flown away and the animals were to scared to go anywhere near that area. The girl he was holding was the one girl he had fallen in love with, she had long blond hair and lovely purple eyes that looked almost like amythests.   
  
"Why you?! Why did he have to kill you?! I swear I'll avenge you! I promise you that Mimiru!" he stood up carying her body back to his cottage, once he reached his house he dug a hole and barried her body he then put up a cross in the ground and a few roses on top of her grave.   
  
"I will avenge you I promise my love" He then walked into his house and grabbed his Katana running into the night air to find and kill the one who did this, he soon did.   
  
"Legardored!" He yelled "I swear I'll kill you for what you did to Mimiru!" When saying this he unseathed his katana.  
  
"You'll what?" Legardored laughed "Your no match for me how could you possibly kill me?"  
  
"Just you watch!" he replied and charged at him. Legardored pulled out a gun and shot the poor guy in the stomache. He fell to the ground in pain slowly bleeding to death.  
  
"I told you, you were no match for me" Legardored looked down apon him "You were an idiot for trying to take me on..." Legardored walked away. He watched as all this happened and as Legardored walked away leaving him there to bleed to death.  
  
"I'm sorry my love, I couldn't avenge you" He then fell to the ground dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early in the morning a boy in his early teens sat up in bed. He had long black hair two strands flowed down into his face, his emerald green eyes shimmered in the light of the morning sun. He climbed out of his bed and looked in his dressor he then pulled out a clean pair of leather pants and put them on after that he went over to his desk and put on a black leather choker with sliver spikes and a bracelet that matched soon after he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and his hair. After all this was done he went downstaires and grabbed his leather jacket off a chair putting it on he went out the door. Walking down the sidewalk he looked at the morning sky it was a beautiful blue with no clouds in the air there was a slight breeze that felt relaxing on the hot summer day. The trees leaves were a magnificent green as well as the grass. Nobody else had come outside yet today so the sound of birds singing and the rustling of the leaves in the cool breeze was all that could be heard. He soon walked over a bridge, he decided to stay there a while watching the ducks swim in the river below. It was a beautiful day and he knew it.  
  
"Nothing can go wrong today!" He smiled and contiued walking. As he walked down the sidewalk he heard the sound of someone running behind him and turned to see a green haired boy with the same emerald eyes as his. The boy was wearing a green t-shirt and a white pair of overals. The boy had been running away from some thug like guys when he bumbed into him " are you alright?" He asked looking at the green haired boy.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you but, I am in a bit of a hurry" He stood up and began to run again. Seeing the green haired boy continue to run he decided to stand up to the thugs chasing him. There was two of them one had short brown hair and the other had short black hair. There eyes were the same Chestnut brown and they looked to be in high school. Their school outfits were green jackets and pants and under the jacket they wore white t-shirts.  
  
"What's your rush?" He asked as they approached him, he stood in thier way not letting them pass.  
  
"Well as you can obviously see we are chasing down that little runt! It has become our sacred mission to protect our school grounds from trespassers like him!" The black haired boy yelled. When the other boy heard this he stopped running and turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Why is it you think he trepassed on your school grounds?" He questioned trying to see if he could solve this without using violence.  
  
"Well because we saw him on the school grounds! Why else would we think he trespassed?!" The other one yelled.  
  
"Many reasons" He replied "Well...If this boy was willing to give you an apology would you let it pass?"  
  
"Of course not! It's our sacred ground! No twirp from junior high can get away that easily" They retorted looking up at the green haired boy who now stood watching this from a distance ready to run again.  
  
"Well I tried to stay away from this but..." He punched one guy in the stomache so hard he fell to his knees in pain and couldn't move "now to deal with you" he stared at the other guy and sacked him. Soon they were both badly beaten and were terrified of him.  
  
"We'll get you for this, you little punk!" One of them yelled as they ran off into the distance. He laughed and turned to face the green haired boy.  
  
"Now just to make sure, I am going to ask this again" He started "are you ok?"   
  
"Yes" the green haired boy replied " My name is Shun, what is yours?"  
  
"My name is Zeichi" He said and smiled "by the way why were you on that schools grounds?"  
  
"I was just looking at the school my brother used to go to...That is before he died"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"Don't worry it's quite alright. It's been a while since he died"  
  
"What school do you go to Shun?"  
  
"I go to raddisson middle school"  
  
"Really?! That's the school I go to! How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 13 and my teachers name is Mr. Jagonshi"  
  
"That's cool! Were the same age and we are in the same class!" They continued to walk down the sidewalk and soon reached the school.  
  
"This place is huge!" Shun said as he stared at the building in awe. Zeichi laughed and they walked inside. In the hallways there was various doors, lots of lockers, and alot more people.  
  
"If only we could find our class room" Zeichi said amungst the chatter of other kids in the hallway. They soon found thier classroom and amazingly were the first to arrive. The room was big and had many desks in it. They sat beside each other and started to put thier things away. When Shun finished that he looked around the room. It had two bookshelves against the back wall, on the left wall there was a blackboard on the other side of the room there was a huge billboard at the front of the room there was a desk with a few papers on it and a couple of pens. In the upper right hand side of the room was the door. Zeichi looked around the room aswell then turned to Shun.   
  
"I wonder who else will be in this class" Zeichi said causing shun to turn his head and look at him.  
  
"Yeah I do aswell...I mean from the looks of things There's going to be atleast ten more people.   
  
A blue haired teen walked into the room he looked to be in his late teens. His eyes were a frosted blue that seemed to be covered with ice for they gleamed the exact way that ice does on a sunny yet cold winter day. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. He looked at the two boys and smilled.  
  
"Hello my name is Frostaga" He said as he approached the two boys "may I ask your name?" he looked at Shun  
  
"My name is Shun" as Shun said these words Frostaga held a duotang in his hands with a few sheets of paper in it.  
  
"Alright, thank you Shun" Frostaga said as he sat down at the desk in front of the class "now to wait for the other teens" Shun stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Frostaga laughed and looked at Shun "yes, I know it may be odd but I'm the teacher of this class...My full name is Frostaga Shard Jagonshi, and yes, I know it seems odd to have me for a teacher since I am only five years older than you" Shun stared at him with the same expresion then fell back laughing.  
  
"It's quite true!" Zeichi said to his new found firend "He's the only teacher here who actually knows how to have fun, your lucky to be in this class!"  
  
*Start transmision*  
  
~Hey people! I know I'm not that good at writting fics but I decided to try it anyway...So that's the best I could do but I should get more into thier backgrounds in the next chapter! Oh yes and if you have any Ideas please tell me them in your reviews! Later P.s. I know the transmission thing is odd and all but I'm sorta hyper at the moment... Tatara Rose~   
  
*End transmission* 


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Shun I own every one else but Shun!  
  
The Search  
  
As they waited for the other children to arrive Zeichi, Shun and Frostaga got into a long conversation.  
  
"Well what could we possibly do that's fun in school?" Frostaga asked them.  
  
"Well you could try to find fun ways to teach us stuff!" Zeichi replied excitedly "though I'm not exactly sure what could be fun about learning..." Frostaga laughed.  
  
"Tell me what are you guys into?" Frostaga said as he turned a couple pages through a text book.  
  
"Well I like martial arts" Zeichi finally replied.  
  
"I do as well" Shun said smiling.  
  
"Well then that will work..." Frostaga had begun to write something down on a piece of paper.  
  
"How will that work?" Shun asked a little amused.  
  
"Well I was going to start my class off on a project soon" Frostaga said "and I needed and idea for what it should be on, thanks to you two I figured that out" Zeichi laughed.  
  
"I told you he knew how to have fun" Shun looked at Zeichi oddly.  
  
"You mean I just got into this class and now I have to do a project?!"   
  
"That's exactly what I mean" Frostaga said looking at them "you came the one day I had picked to asign them a project" soon enough the bell rang and none of the other kids had gotten into class yet.   
  
"Oh great!" Zeichi said sarcasticly "now we have to go find the other kids!" Zeichi stood up Shun at his side and walked towards the door "We'll be back soon Frost"   
  
"Alright...And thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for them" Frostaga smiled happily and began to correct the test that the kids had done yesterday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Shun and Zeichi walked down the hallway looking for the other kids, Shun spotted a couple of them standing outside smoking.  
  
"Zeichi are those two in our class?" Shun asked pointing to the guys outside.  
  
"Yes Shun, They are" He walked over to the door and pushed it open "Hello guys" Shun examined their faces. They had golden blond hair and yellow eyes like a cats. THey looked completely Identical even their clothes was the same. They wore long black trench coats, black pants and white T-shirts."YOu two know better than to smoke on school grounds!" They looked up at him shrugged and put the smoke out.  
  
"Why did you come out here?" one of them asked  
  
"Well because you two are supposed to be in class right now! Go on Lightning and take your brother with you"  
  
"Alright I'm going! Come on Thunder" The two of them walked past and into the building, Shun and Zeichi continued looking for the other students. Zeichi turned a corner and stood still, when Shun reached his side he spoke up "Hey Exodus! It's time for class!" A boy with red hair and blue eyes turned to face them he was wearing a par of baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt that was atleast two sizes to big for him.  
  
"yeah, yeah I know! I was just waiting for Genesis!" Exodus said he was standing beside the washroom doors "He's so bloody slow!"  
  
"I am not" a boy with light brown hair said as he walked out of the washroom, his eyes were a very light purple.  
  
"Get back to class!" Zeichi yelled and started to walk away " Four more kids left to find!"  
  
"Yeah..." Shun looked to his right and saw three kids talking "ummm...Zeichi I think I found more..." He pointed to the group.  
  
"Good work Shun!" he walked over to them "Dawn, Mizura, Miru" The three girls looked at him "Class has started"  
  
"Really now?" one of them asked. She had blond hair that reached her lower back and her eyes looked like amythests. She wore black jeans and a black shirt that said 'lil devil' on the front.  
  
"Yes Tatara" Zeichi replied "Frost is sitting at his desk waiting for you guys! He has decided to start up something new and doesn't want anyone to miss the instructions!"  
  
"Oh alright we'll go to the class!" Another yelled. THis one unlike the other had Long burgandy hair that reached just below her shoulders and her eyes were a dark red. Whe wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue toob top with a jean vest to cover her shoulders. Shun looked at the last of the bunch she had light brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders, her eyes were light brown and she wore a light blue pair or silky pants and a halter top to match. They began walking down the hallway.  
  
"They are an odd bunch of girls but, I'm sure you'll get used to them..."Zeichi had begun to walk again. "Oh just to let you know The dark haired one is Dawn, the one with the halter top is Mizura and the blond, as you might already know is Tatara" Shun smiled.  
  
"looks like we only have one person left to find" SHun looked around the school "but, where could he be?"  
  
"Hmmmm...." Zeichi thought for a moment "Well he does like gym alot and the gym's upstairs so he might be up there..."  
  
"lets go check it out!"   
  
"alright!"  
  
*Start transmission*   
  
~Hello people! I hope you liked the second chapter of my ficcy...Oh and I am terribly sorry if Shun is out of character I just don't know him to well. I want a chihauhau named Mr. Jingles!!! (A thing from rekkanotara's fin the chocolate bunny incident) Anyway it is getting late and I want to watch my movies so I am gonna get goin'! Till next time!  
  
Tatara Rose~  
  
*End transmission* 


	3. Sweet Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own shun....Though I wish I did 'cause then Dawn would be jelous of me...  
  
Sweet Snow  
  
The two boys quickly walked up the steps hoping to find the last student.They had just reached the top of the stiars when Zeichi spotted someone sitting in a corner. They walked up to him, he had white hair that went a little past his shoulders, his eyes were pure black, he wore a black pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, to keep his bangs out of his eyes he wore a black headband. He turned to look at zeichi and an evil grin crossed his lips.   
  
"Hello there Zeichi!" He stood up and walked toward them "it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"The last time I saw you it was friday so it's only been two days!" Zeichi replied "by the way Chaos class has started, you'd better hurry up and get to class before Frost gets mad..." Chaos looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll go to the class as soon as you..." Chaos walked past him onto the stiars.  
  
"As soon as I what?"  
  
"As soon as you manage to catch me!" Chaos began to run down the stiars Zeichi quickly followed.  
  
"Go back to the class and warn Frost that Chaos has gone hyper again!" Shun listened to what Zeichi said and quickly ran to the class room. When he got inside the girls were sitting around a desk talking, the twins were sat staring out the window, while Exodus and Genesis spoke with Frostaga. Frostaga turned to the door and quickly smiled.  
  
"Did you manage to find Chaos" He asked, shun nodded "good! Where is he?"  
  
"Zeichi told me to come warn you..." Shun started to walk into the class "Chaos is hyper" Everyone's eyes became wide and Frostaga stood up.  
  
"Damn it!" Frostaga looked at the class "Ok, here's the plan! Gensis, you and Exodus take the left side of the school. Girls you get the right, Lightning, Thunder...You two watch the front doors of the school...The rest of us help Zeichi and chase him down" Once Frostaga was finished his little speach Chaos ran by the classroom, followed by Zeichi who wasn't far behind "C'mon guys! Bttle stations!" Everyone did what they were told and waited to see if Chaos would cross thier paths.  
  
"Why did he have to run by this way?!" Genesis yelled as they ran down the hallway to where they were supposed to waitfor the hyper crazed child to be caught.  
  
"I don't know! Just kleep running!" replied Exodus. Soon enough Chaos ran past them "Damn he's fast!" Zeichi stopped infront of them, his hands on his knees, panting.  
  
"I am gonna pass out from exhaustion if I keep this up!" He started to run again and soon turned a corner.  
  
"Well I guess now we have to wait for that little brat to run by here to see if we can corner him" Genesis sat down Exodus beside him.  
  
"This is going to be so boring!" The two of them sat there waiting for Chaos to run by, if he did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oooooh..." Chaos stared into the open closet that belonged to the janitor. Inside it there was paintcans cleaning supplys rope and mops. "I can have a lot of fun with this stuff!" Chaos smiled evily as he went to a classroom. It was a grade six classroom and they had a field trip that day so he balanced the paintcan perfectly on the top of the door and waited inside the classroom, hoping someone would open it fully.   
  
"Damn it! Where could he be!" yelled Thunder as they ran down the hallway of the school. They ran past a partially open door and that's when Lightning spotted Chaos.  
  
"Wait there he is!" Thunder looked into the classroom then whipped the door open. The bucket of paint fell from the doorway onto his head getting him covered in hot pink paint. When he took the bucket off, his hair was completely pink and so was his face most of his jacket was covered in it. He stared at Chaos who was lying on the floor laughing his head off then started walking towards him.   
  
"I'm gonna kill you for this Chaos!" Chaos stopped laughing and looked at him. He then stood up and stared at him looking quite frightened. "That's right! You should be scared you little bastard!" He continued to walk towards him, Chaos started to smile crazy-like. Once Thunder got close enough He threw more paint at Thunders face, this time it was a light purple, the purple paint fell close to the ground and coloured the rest of his clothes. Chaos took the only chane he had and ran towards the door only to be stopped by Lightning.  
  
"You ain't goin' anywhere!" He stood in Chaos's path and was soon tied up and being dragged down the hallway in a stream of yellow paint. Once Chaos finished that he placed a can of magenta coloured pain on Lightning's head and left him in the hallway. He began to walk down the hallway again when Thunder stopped him.  
  
"You got my perfectly clean blond hair covered in hot pink paint and your going to pay for it!" Thunder stared at him angrily and Soon, joined his brother on the floor tied up with a can of hot pink pain on his head.  
  
"What should I do next?" Chaos looked around for more people to tourment and soon he spotted Exodus and genesis. After tying Exodus up and started on Genesis, once they were both tied he dragged them into the washroom and gave them both swirly, he didn't stop until he remembered the girls in his class. He walked beack into the classroom and dug into Dawns bag there he found some brown eye shadow and dark purple lipstick, along with black eyeliner and blue mascara. He then went back into the boys washroom and did Exodus and Genesis's makeup. Once he finished he was satified with the look and then left the room. The two boys faces had hearts all over thier faces done in black eyeliner, Their eyelashes were blue and stuck together, their lips were purple along with some of their cheeks because of thier squirming and thier eyelids were a dark brown and weren't the same colour or height. Soon enough he found Shun Frostaga and Zeichi they all surrounded him and managed to get him tied up.  
  
"Finally! I was going to go insane if we didn't find him soon!" Frostaga dropped Chaos into the classroom then looked at the two boys "please make sure to keep an eye on him while I tell the other students it's okay to come back to class" they nodded and sat at their desks watching Chaos try to get loose.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this Shun...Chaos just goes really insane when he's hyper..." Chaos stopped struggling and was staring at something in Frostaga's bag.  
  
"He stole my sweet snow!! He stole my hyper food!" as he slowly squirmed towards the bag Zeichi stood up and grabbed the Sweet snow before Chaos could somehow get ahold of it. "give it back! It's my hyper food! Not yours! Hand it over you bums!" Chaos had the look of a small child in a pouty mood on his face as he said these words which made Shun laugh uncontrolably and fall to the ground.  
  
"What's so funny Shun?" Zeichi asked him as he managed to stand up and wipe a tear away from under his eye.  
  
"Well it's just that Shiryu used to get that look on his face whenever he got his feet stuck behind his head!" Shun started laughing again and soon found his sides aching. Zeichi laughed along with SHun but not as hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh dear what has my younger brother done this time?" Frostaga asked himself as he came apon Thunder and Lightning. He pulled the buckets off thier heads and untied them, he then went looking for the others Thunder and Lightning following behind. The next people they found were the girls who couldn't stop laughing at the way Thunder and Lightning looked, because of Chaos's little rampage. Soon e nough Frost found Exodus and Genesis. THe two of them scrubbed at thier faces for quite a while, but couldn't manage to get the eyeliner or mascara off. Soon they all returned to the class room and sat down for the small time they had left of the day.  
  
"I can't beleive he managed to do all this to us! I mean he's one person and were how many?!" Lightning yelled, most of the people laughed except for Thunder, Exodus, and Genesis. Eventually the bell rang and Zeichi had decided to walk home with Shun. Once they got back to Shun's house Zeichi turned to leave, he took one last glance at the house, it was a small house it was a dark brown colour with some of the paint pealing off. In the front there was a rose garden that Shun had claimed to belong to him.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Shun" Zeichi said as SHun crossed the street to his house.  
  
"Yeah! I'll definately be there!" Shun smiled and walked up to his house "don't you find it odd that our lives are almost the complete oposite yet we are almost completely the same?"   
  
"Yeah...I do find that odd..." Zeichi replied, he watched as Shun enetered his home then began to walk home. ~If only he knew how wrong he truely is...~  
  
*Start Transmission*   
  
~Well that was the third chapter to my ficcy! I hope you liked it! Just to let you guys know...Sweet Snow is Ice Cream...And whenever I use these ~ It means my people are thinking...Lol I am writting all this on notepad so I don't know if I made any mistakes and I can't make anything italic so that's my only solution! Anyway I had better get going, it's getting late and I have to watch my friends musical without falling asleep since I've seen it twice already! Well till next time!   
  
~Tatara Rose~  
  
P.S. Thanks for the review Rekkanotara! And just to say this again it's not only MR.Jingles I like! I also like his creatoor!  
  
*End transmission* 


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: *cries* Why can't Dawn be obesessed with someone I'm not using in a story?! Oh yeah I do not own Shun.  
  
The Truth  
  
Zeichi soon was at his front door and quickly walked inside. He was greated by the silence of an empty house, something that was very familiar to him. He went into the living room and sat down to begin his homework.  
  
"Damn it! I can't think!" He turned and looked out the window "I wonder if Shun will ever find out the truth" He sighed and looked back at his work, he began his math and soon finished, he then went outside, locked his door and began to walk around. "Wonder what I'll see out here today..." he kept walking not paying attention to where he was going and soon found himself looking over the side of a birdge staring at a couple of swans. "Why is it everyone think's my life is perfect?" He continued walking and soon noticed he was right infront of Shun's home. He went up to the door and rang the bell, Shun answered.  
  
"Oh, hello Zeichi" He smiled "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was just walking around and decided to drop by...Are you busy?" Zeichi asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope not at all" Shun replied.  
  
"Great! Do you want to come to the park with me? We could sit around and talk!"  
  
"That would be great I'll be right out!" Shun went inside his house and soon was outside walking with Zeichi. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was just wondering about your other friends and family..." Zeichi looked ahead still walking towards the park.  
  
"Well my brother Ikki died in a fire along with all my friends...I wasn't at the house at the time, but from what I heard the house just burst into flames with no reason at all, there wasn't even an explosion!" Shun looked at his friend hoping he would know something about it.  
  
"That's odd...How could something just burst into flames without exploding?" Zeichi pondered as they walked the rest of the way to the park and sat on the swings.  
  
"How about your family Zeichi?" Shun asked looking over at his silent friend "what are they like?"  
  
"I'm an only child so I never knew what it was like to have brothers, but I did have my parents and they were wonderful people...That is until they were killed" Zeichi looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"Oh...How did they die?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, the docter I talked to after the analasis said that they had been drained of all their blood" Zeichi looked up at Shun "the funny thing is the only wound they had were four piercings on the side of their necks..." Shun looked at the ground sad for his friend and for himself. ~What could have done something like that?~ Shun thought to himself. ~The only thing I ever heard of to leave bite marks are vampires and demons, but those don't exist~ Shun looked up at Zeichi once more, then stood up.  
  
"What are you doing Shun?" Zeichi looked at him, he seemed to be thinking about what he had just told him.   
  
"Nothing...You know it seems I might have an odd answer to how your parents were killed...Which could also lead to the deaths of my family" Zeichi looked at Shun as if he were crazy then stood up beside him.  
  
"Ok shoot" Shun looked at him straight in the eyes and began talking.  
  
"Well your parents had four puntures on their necks right?"  
  
"Yeah and your point is?"  
  
"Well the only thing known to leave four puncture marks that I know of are vampires...And vampires use the ability of fire...So maybe are familys were killed in the same way!" Zeichi looked at him for a moment then smiled.   
  
"Lets head to the library and take a book out on vampires then!"  
  
"Alright, sounds like fun!" the two of t hem headed to the library and when they got there split up looking for books on vampires. "Hey Zeichi look at what I found!" Shun held up a book called: How to Tell a Vampire From a Human.  
  
"Cool I found this book but I don't know if it will be of any help..." Zeichi showed him a ook called: Vampires And Their Ways.  
  
"It might help don't put yourself in the dumps yet!" The went to the counter and took the books out. On the way home they stopped at the park again and opened the books.  
  
"Hey this looks exactly like the marks in my parents necks!" Zeichi was looking at a page that showed what a vampirtes bite looks like.  
  
"Hmm...So maybe I'm not crazy" Replied Shun "ANd look at this! It says here that vampires can set things on fire at will...They can make it small or big and it can do whatever they want it to!"  
  
"I guess you were right after all!" Zeichi looked around at all the passing people "But who around here could be a vampire?"  
  
*Star transmission*  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update my sister just flew in from england and it's been rather busy around here...Other than that I haven't been able to post things for like a week but now that, that little miss hap is over I'll get back to writting chapters...Oh just to let people know it may take me a while to write chapters sometimes because I am bored and can't think up ideas...Anyway if you have any Ideas tell me in the review and I might be able to put it in my next chapter! ^.-   
  
P.S. Rekkanotara your chocolate bunny story is great I hope you update soon. oOKeairaOo I love your storys! Sorry If I seem to be a little over generous but I'm not kidding your stroy's are the best!  
  
~Tatara Rose~  
  
*End transmission* 


	5. Rememberance Day

Discalimer- Sorry if I forgot to say I don't own Ikki or pretzel boy (a.k.a. Shiryu) in my last chapter...BTW I do not own shuny-poo, heh Danw comes up with such silly names...  
  
Reviews:  
  
FireEdge- I hate you!! So what if I have bad grammer I use note pad I don't have Microsoft word on this computer so you leave my spelling and grammer mistakes alone!!Oh yes learn how to spell chocolate!!! you spelt it wrong in the review!! Chocolagte --- that is not how to spell chocolate Stephie!!!   
  
Mizurazame- Be patient!!! I can't write when I'm bored!! And stop whining in your e-mails that you want me to update!!  
  
Rememberance Day  
  
Early the next morning Zeichi awoke feeling very excited. He had invited Shun over for the day seeings as the day before had been Friday, they were going to work on their project together and maybe even try to figure out a few more things on vampires. He got up and brushed his hair and teeth, he then grabbed a pair of old worn out jeans and a black mussle shirt, then ran downstairs. He quickly found something to eat, and after finishing it, decided to watch T.V. until Shun arrived. About an hour after turning on the T.V. he heard a knock at his door, jumping off the couch he ran to the door and answered it. There stood Shun in his usual outfit.  
  
"So how are you this morning Shun?" Zeichi asked as he let Shun inside his home.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?" Shun followed Zeichi into the living room and sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
"I'm alright...I was almost too excited to sleep" he laughed a bit then looked at Shun "did you bring the books?"   
  
"Yep there in my bag!" Shun reached in his bag to produce two books on   
  
Tae-kwon-do and one on Vampires. Zeichi smiled.  
  
"Good! I don't feel like working on the project at the moment...How about you?"  
  
"No, not really...I'd prefere to figure out more on vampires"  
  
"Same here, so why don't we do that?" He looked over at Shun hoping he'd agree.  
  
"Sure why not...There's nothing better to do..." Zeichi smiled and opened the book. The two spent half their time learning about vampires then the rest working on their project.  
  
"Shun...I have no plans for next weekend so do you want to come with me and go on a camping trip?" Zeichi asked as they approached the door "it's from Friday to Monday seeings as we have this Monday off"  
  
"Sure I'd love to go! I'll see you again tomorrow I think we should get the rest of our project finished then it's due on Monday..."  
  
"Good idea...I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Zeichi had a hard time sleeping. A dream he had, had the night before he met Shun was playing through his head again and again. Soon he sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it read: 5:00 am. He sat on his bed thinking about the dream he had just had and the day he met Shun.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Nothing can go wrong today!" He smiled and contiued walking. As he walked down the sidewalk he heard the sound of someone running behind him and turned to see a green haired boy with the same emerald eyes as his. The boy was wearing a green t-shirt and a white pair of overals. The boy had been running away from some thug like guys when he bumbed into him " are you alright?" He asked looking at the green haired boy.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you but, I am in a bit of a hurry" He stood up and began to run again. Seeing the green haired boy continue to run he decided to stand up to the thugs chasing him. There was two of them one had short brown hair and the other had short black hair. There eyes were the same Chestnut brown and they looked to be in high school. Their school outfits were green jackets and pants and under the jacket they wore white t-shirts.  
  
"What's your rush?" He asked as they approached him, he stood in thier way not letting them pass.  
  
"Well as you can obviously see we are chasing down that little runt! It has become our sacred mission to protect our school grounds from trespassers like him!" The black haired boy yelled. When the other boy heard this he stopped running and turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Why is it you think he trepassed on your school grounds?" He questioned trying to see if he could solve this without using violence.  
  
"Well because we saw him on the school grounds! Why else would we think he trespassed?!" The other one yelled.  
  
"Many reasons" He replied "Well...If this boy was willing to give you an apology would you let it pass?"  
  
"Of course not! It's our sacred ground! No twirp from junior high can get away that easily" They retorted looking up at the green haired boy who now stood watching this from a distance ready to run again.  
  
"Well I tried to stay away from this but..." He punched one guy in the stomache so hard he fell to his knees in pain and couldn't move "now to deal with you" he stared at the other guy and sacked him. Soon they were both badly beaten and were terrified of him.  
  
"We'll get you for this, you little punk!" One of them yelled as they ran off into the distance. He laughed and turned to face the green haired boy.  
  
"Now just to make sure, I am going to ask this again" He started "are you ok?"   
  
"Yes" the green haired boy replied " My name is Shun, what is yours?"  
  
"My name is Zeichi" He said and smiled "by the way why were you on that schools grounds?"  
  
"I was just looking at the school my brother used to go to...That is before he died"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"Don't worry it's quite alright. It's been a while since he died"  
  
"What school do you go to Shun?"  
  
"I go to raddisson middle school"  
  
"Really?! That's the school I go to! How old are you?"  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
~Hmmm...It seems odd that I met him on that day...Right after I had that dream~ Zeichi though to himself remembering the dream he just had.  
  
(Beginning on dream)  
  
"Wait Mimiru! Come back! You can't die!" a young man's voice echoed through the forest. It was a cold dark night, the clouds were high in the sky, and it was pooring with rain. He was holding a girls body in his arms, crying, and screaming so loud all the birds had flown away and the animals were to scared to go anywhere near that area. The girl he was holding was the one girl he had fallen in love with, she had long blond hair and lovely purple eyes that looked almost like amythests.   
  
"Why you?! Why did he have to kill you?! I swear I'll avenge you! I promise you that Mimiru!" he stood up carying her body back to his cottage, once he reached his house he dug a hole and barried her body he then put up a cross in the ground and a few roses on top of her grave.   
  
"I will avenge you I promise my love" He then walked into his house and grabbed his Katana running into the night air to find and kill the one who did this, he soon did.   
  
"Legardored!" He yelled "I swear I'll kill you for what you did to Mimiru!" When saying this he unseathed his katana.  
  
"You'll what?" Legardored laughed "Your no match for me how could you possibly kill me?"  
  
"Just you watch!" he replied and charged at him. Legardored pulled out a gun and shot the poor guy in the stomache. He fell to the ground in pain slowly bleeding to death.  
  
"I told you, you were no match for me" Legardored looked down apon him "You were an idiot for trying to take me on..." Legardored walked away. He watched as all this happened and as Legardored walked away leaving him there to bleed to death.  
  
"I'm sorry my love, I couldn't avenge you" He then fell to the ground dead.  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
~Oh well maybe I'm just being stupid I mean it could of happened to anyone...~ Zeichi fell back in his bed and closed his eyes, he soon fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zeichi, please help me...Your my only hope to avenge her death! I need you to go to the cemetary and find my grave...My name is Zekiel Hasheten" A voice echoed in Zeichi's ears as he slept "Please...I promised to avenge Mimiru and I will...But I need your help to do that...That stupid vampire killed her and I need to get revenge for both her and me...I need to know that I am not completely useless..." Zeichi's eyes bolted open, he looked around the room no one was there.  
  
~Was that all just a dream? It must have been...~ He got up and started hearing knocking at the door. ~Shun! Damn it!~ He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and answered the door.   
  
"Sorry Shun I just woke up..." He sighed, looking at Shun's face he could see Shun was trying not to laugh "What's so funny Shun?"  
  
"Go look in a mirror Zeichi!" Zeichi ran down the hall into his bathroom as Shun enetered the house to take off his shoes.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't have time to brush my hair!" He quickly did and walked out of the bathroom "Better your majesty?!"  
  
"Yes, it is slave!" They both began laughing "We should start getting to work"  
  
"Your right..."  
  
They started their work and soon it was time for Shun to leave, once he was gone Zeichi left the house and walked to the cemetary.   
  
~I wonder if it was all just a dream~ He looked around and soon found a grave that said Zekiel Hasheten imprinted in big letters on it. He walked over to it and kneeled infront of it he looked at the dates.  
  
~He was born in 1989 and he died in...~ A bit of grass blocked the year he had died in, Zeichi pulled down the grass. ~2009! He was only twenty when he died! The poor soul...~ Zeichi sat there for a while staring at the grave then got up and turned away.  
  
"Don't leave, I still need your help" someone spoke up from behind him, they had the same voice he had heard last night. He turned around and saw nobody there.  
  
"Who's there?! What do you want with me?!" Zeichi yelled looking around trying to spot someone.  
  
"All I need is your help to kill the vampire known as Legardored..." Zeichi's eyes widened as a ghostly figure apeared infront of him. It was the same guy in his dreams. "Please Zeichi, help me..."  
  
*Start Transmission*   
  
~Well there was my fifth chapter I hope you enjoyed it...Ahhh I know it sucked big time...anyway please review! I tried and that's all that counts! Isn't it?  
  
Dawn- yeah I guess  
  
Tatara- ahhh!! where did you come from?!  
  
Dawn- the kitchen I was trying to find some candy roses to eat...  
  
Tatara- you and your stupid roses!!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter!  
  
Dawn- Yeah and if you have any candy roses you had better hand 'em over before I bite you!!!"  
  
Tatara- heh heh...;;. .;; got to run bye!!!!  
  
*End Transmission* 


	6. 5 feet long and 70 pounds

Dislcaimer: I do not own Shun...Or any other Saint Seiya characters I might just happen to mention.  
  
5 feet long and 70 pounds.  
  
Zeichi sat on his couch at home trying to figure out how he could help Zekiel. I don't get it...How could I possibly help a dead guy? He was so deep in thought he barely heard the knocking on his door. He got up and answered it there stood Shun, all his camping gear in a back-pack on his back.   
  
"Come in Shun...I was just sitting around waiting...I wasn't exactly sure on what to bring with us" He laughed at himself as Shun walked in the door.  
  
"That's alright" Shun replied "I'll help you pick out a few things...We aren't going to be gone long so we won't need alot" Shun went into the Kitchen after putting his bag down. Zeichi followed. The two of them packed a few things that were easy to cook then left. They went outside and loaded their t hings into the back of a car then got in. Shun's foster parents drove them up to a camping site then left them there for the weekend saying they'd pick them up on Monday.  
  
"Thank you" Zeichi said as they drove away. Shun and Zeichi quickly pitched a tent then sat outside it and started talking.  
  
"Zeichi...I heard there's a good place for fishing around here! Maybe we can catch us some fish to cook!" Shun chimed.  
  
"Yeah I guess we could do that...I also heard that there's a lake that has no fish in it or seaweed...A perfect place to swim! It also has a waterfall." Zeichi replied.  
  
"Well there we go two things sorted out!" The two boys laughed. "Oh! My foster father said I could use his rock climbing gear so maybe we could do that at some point in time..."  
  
"That is if we find a good rock to climb."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" Later on that night Shun was sat by the fire trying to make in bigger by feeding it pieces of brances they found while Zeichi got other things ready.  
  
"Ok shun, that's big enough!" Shun carefully placed the gril over the stone firepit and soon they cooked up a couple of hamburgers for supper.  
  
"You know Zeichi...It would be smart to keep our food up in the trees just in case"  
  
"Yeah your right..." After they had finished their burgers shun got things ready for the food to be hoisted while Zeichi was getting the bark off a couple of twigs.  
  
"What are you doing Zeichi?" Shun asked as he finished tying the knot.  
  
"You'll see..." Zeichi replied "Hey, could youy do me a favor and go in that bag of food and grab out some marshmellows?" Shun looked at him oddly but did as he asked.  
  
"Why do you need marshmellows Zeichi?" Shun handed him the bag.  
  
"Because I want to eat them..."  
  
"Ok" Shun gave him a puzzled look and sat bside him. Zeichi took one of the two sticks he had taken the bark off of and pushed it through a marshmellow, he then put it over the fire and began raosting it.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Shun looked at him oddly.  
  
"C;mon! You can't tell me you've never raosted a marshmellow before!" Zeichi looked at Shun.  
  
"Roast a marshmellow?! What the hell do you mean?!"  
  
"Ok you really are insane..." He gave shun the other stick "Put a marshmellow on it and then roast it and eat it!" Zeichi took his away from the fire and blew out the flames "Burnt...Oh well it's still good!" He took the marshmellow and popped it in his mouth. Shun did the same. Soon it was late and they decided to go to sleep. Putting the food up in a tree the two dozed off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zeichi! Please I need your help! Your the only one who can help me stop him please Zeichi do me this favor! I have to avenge poor Mimiru!" Zekiel yelled out to Zeichi "You've seen what happened to her! You saw how the two of us died! but please Zeichi you must help me!"  
  
"How can I help you! your dead! And I don't even know who Legardored is!" Zeichi yelled into the shadows.  
  
"I can take refuge in your body! Two souls in one body! Then once we find him I can get revenge!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean! You can't take refuge in my body that's impossible!"  
  
"No it's not watch!" Zekiel started to approach Zeichi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zeichi sat bolt up, he looked around. Everything was how it was, SHun was still asleep and they were laying in the tent.  
  
"It was all just a dream?" he decided to go back to sleep and awoke to the smell of bacon cooking, he looked beside Shun wasn't in the tent.He got up and went outside the tent.  
  
"Morning Zeichi"SHun smiled as Zeichi sat beside him.  
  
"G'mornin'" he yawned and looked up at the sky "It's still early!"  
  
"Yeah...That actually gives us plenty of time to do whatever we want"  
  
"Good point" After they finished eating they took two fishing poles and went down to a small river. The water was crystal clear and you could see all the fish that swam close to the dock. Shun was the fist to cast his line into the water, a few seconds after he did something caught on his line. He pulled and realed as best he could but the fish was really big and hard to get in.  
  
"Zeichiu a little help would be nice!" Zeichi realed in his line then ran up behind Shun and grabbed him saving him from going off the dock. Zeichi then grabbed the pole while Shun realed it in. Once they got the fish in they saw that it was a catfish, almost five feet long and from their estimation, weighed atleast 70 pounds.  
  
"I think we finished our need to fish..."Zeichi stared at the fish awe struck.  
  
"I agree" Shun replied. They managed to drag the fish back to camp, zeichi took what they had in their cooler and put it with the rest of the food hanging from the tree then went to fill it with water after they did they put the catfish in it and decided to leave it there to take home and eat.  
  
"Maybe we should try finiding a place to rock climb now" Zeichi said as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah alright" They started walking through the forest and soon found a cliff leading lower than the ground they were stood on.  
  
"That'll do" Zeichi said then turned and looked to the sky "We can come back here tomorrow and do some climbing then...It's starting to get late and I don't want to get caught in the forest away from camp in the dark."  
  
"Neither do I" Shun shuddered at the thought. They continued back to camp, cooked up their supper then went to sleep after a bit of talking. 


	7. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Shun...Or any other Saint Seiya characters that might pop up. (which I highly doubt any will)  
  
Consequences  
  
Early the next morning Zeichi and Shun got out the rock climbing gear and ate a quick breakfast, then they went to the cliff they had spotted yesterday and got their gear set up ready to climb.  
  
"Did you remember to bring the firsta di kit?" Shun asked as he got his harness on.  
  
"Yeah I brought it, I wouldn't forget something that important" Zeichi replied.  
  
"That's good" Shun finished getting his harness on and began to descend. Zeichi wasn't far behind. Shun slipped on one of the rocks and fell a bit ways down.  
  
"You alright Shun?" Zeichi asked looking down at his friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...Just a bruise on my arm..." SHun replied, he then continued to descend soon landing on a small ledge, Zeichi stood beside him after a few minutes.  
  
"Do you want to start climbing here?"Zeichi asked looking up at the ledge. They had descended atleast 10 feet.  
  
"No lets keep going down to that next ledge" Shun replied "It'll be a better climb if we do"  
  
"Alright" They continued down to the next ledge and decided to stop for a little snack before going back up "I wonder what's going on back home"  
  
"I do aswell...But it's better not to think about that, we are having alot of fun right where we are!"  
  
"That's true...I would most likely be walking around for no apparent reason anyway" Shun laughed and stood up.  
  
"I wonder how far down the next ledge is..." Shun thought out loud as he neared the edge.  
  
"Be careful Shun, I don't want you to fall"  
  
"I won't, don't worrie so much Zeichi" He comtinued towards the edge and looked over. He saw a small ledge quite aways away and wanted to see if there were any closer ones so he leaned over a bit more, losing his balance he fell off.  
  
"SHUN!" Zeichi ran to the edge as quick as he could and looked over the edge after laying on his stomach. _Oh shit! He fell off the edge...I'm gonna have to go get him. Wait what is that?_ As zeichi looked over the edge he saw something he didn't want to see, blood, right underneath Shun's head. He thought quickly and attached both his and SHun's cords to his harness and decended to the edge Shun lay on as quickly as he could. Once he was down he got the med-kit out of the backpack they had brought and placed ice on the wound aswell as wrapping it tightly in bandages to apply pressure and try to slow the bleeding. Then he attached Shun's cord to his harness and began climbing back up. _Once I reach the top i can pull him up_ Thought zeichi as he climbed as fast as he could to the top of the cliff, once he got up he grabbed Shun's cord and began to pull him up, when he got Shun to solid ground he picked him up onto his back and brought him back to the campsite and using the emergancy cellphone called an ambulance.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shun opened his eyes and looked around the room. He didn't reconize where he lay and tried to sit up, dizzyness got the better of him and he lay back down, closing his eyes. He heard a door open and somebody walk in then sit beside him.  
  
"Are you awake Shun?" a familiar voice rung in his ears.  
  
"Yeah I'm awake Zeichi" He opened his eyes as memeories of what had happened flooded his mind "Thankyou Zeichi, if you hadn't of been there I might have died"   
  
"I didn't do much Shun...It was mainly you, it was your willpower that helped you pull through"  
  
"I doubt that..." They sat in silence as Shun closed his eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Shun, until then get some rest" Zeichi left the hospital and went home. When he got there his house was a mess, it looked as it someone had come into the house looking for something and had a hard time finding it. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom there on the bed lay a note, it read: I will get you zeichi no one can hide from me, your family killed my parents and my brother, now I'm returning the favor.  
  
Start transmission  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update my story. it's just that I have windows XP and we have roaming profiles so the computer keeps losing my documents..I managed to finisah it to night though..Hope you enjoyed it  
  
Tatara Kaze Rose Jagonshi  
  
End tramsmission 


	8. Uncalled for

Discalimer: I do not own Shun...Hopefully someday I will own some sort of animé, but I highly doubt that I will...  
  
Uncalled for  
  
Zeichi sat in the hospital beside Shun, he hadn't woken up from the fall he had back when they were camping and Zeichi was beginning to get worried.  
  
"C'mon Shun! It's already been three days, and I ahve to go back to school tomorrow, please Shun wake up!" As if hearing his calls SHun opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Shun asked as tried to get his eyes to focus.  
  
"Your in the hospital Shun, you took a nasty fall" Shun reconized the voice, he turned his head to face Zeichi.  
  
"Zeichi? Why are you in here?"  
  
"I was making sure you are alright" Zeichi replied "the docters already informed me that you would be perfectly fine, but I just wanted to be sure of it"  
  
"Oh I see" Shun looked around the room "It's so white...IT's starting to make me dizzy"  
  
"Maybe you should stop looking arouind then..." Zeichi looked at his watch "I ahve to get going Shun, It's already late and I ahve school tomorrow...Damned fitness run" Zeichi got up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Shun grabbed his wrist "I just need to say Thankyou"  
  
"Hm? What for?"   
  
"For saving my life" Shun smiled, it was somthing that could brighten anyones day, no matter ow bad they felt.   
  
"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything..." Zeichi replied and walked to the door "You should get some rest Shun, I'll be coming to see you after school tomorrow" With that Zeichi left, walking down the halls of the hospital, when he heard a familiar voice in his head.  
  
"PLease Zeichi" The voice of Zekiel rang through his head.  
  
What do you want this time?" Thought Zeichi as he walked out the front door.  
  
"I need you to help me get Legardored...You saw what he did to your house!"  
  
Big deal...It's not like I have much of a reason to help you!  
  
"Actually, you do.." Zekiel replied making Zeichi stop in his tracks.  
  
What do you mean? Zeichi continued walking again.  
  
"He killed your parents Zeichi...I thought you of all people would understand waht it's like to loose a loved one...He's killed countless people, he even killed SHun's friends and his brother"  
  
Why didn't you tell me this before?!  
  
"Because I thought you already knew that Legardored was a vampire" Replied Zekiel innocently.  
  
Alright...I'll be at the graveyard tomorrow after I visit Shun, then you can reside in my body...But only until Legardored is killed!  
  
"That's all the time I need. Thankyou Zeichi, you truely are a kind hearted human" Zeichi opened the dor to his house and locking it behind him went into his bedroom.   
  
"I wonder..." Zeichi said to hiself quietly "I wonder what life would be like if my parents hadn't died" He sighed quietly and after setting his alarm dozed off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damned alarm..." Zeichi quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes then went to brush his hair "Why does it have to wake me up in the mornings?!" He quietly went down the stairs and into his kitchen.  
  
What should I have for breakfast? Thought Zeichi as he looked through the cubbords. No cereal...looks like I'll have to cook breakfast, He went over to the fridge and looked inside.  
  
"DAMNIT!!! Going campoing with SHun totally made me forget that I had to go shopping!!!" He slammed the fridge shut only to be rewarded with a bonk on the head by the freezer "Damned thing! Stay shut when i close the fridge!" He shut the freezer and sat in the living room.  
  
No breakfast this morning He looked at the clock Well I guess I could go to school a bit early He got of the couch brushed his teeth, gathered his school bag, and was about to open the door when he realized what he was wearing. How could I forget? He walked back into his room and changed into his uniform, after reburshing his hair he was out the door and on his way to school. As he was walking he heard an all to familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Hey punk! We said you'd pair for what you did to use and we meant it!" Zeichi turned around.  
  
"Oh it's only you two again..." He turned and started walking again "You bullys really should go back to your school..I have no time to beat you up right now..."  
  
"Hey get back here!" Yelled the one with brown hair.  
  
"You aren't worth my time! Go home or atleast try to learn something and go to school!" Zeichi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man with long blond hair standing behind him, he hair blue eyes that sent shivers up his spine. The man was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, along with a long black trenchcoat.  
  
"Does your name happen to be Zeichi?" he asked his voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"y-yes" He replied.  
  
"I've been wondering what you looked like, now that I know it will be easier to find you when I need to" the man smiled and walked away. Zeichi noticed that the two teens from the other school had already ran off. He turned around and continued walking.  
  
"Zeichi...I suggest you watch out from him" Zekiel's disembodied voice said in his head "Try and stay as far away form him as possible"  
  
I wouldn't want to go near him anyway zekiel Zeichi replied turning the corner to face his school.  
  
"Good..." Zekiel was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be thinking. "That was Legardored, he's the one were after"  
  
Oh... Zeichi took his seat in his class He did seem odd to me...He scared those two guys away aswell  
  
"Just be carefull...If you ever seem him again, do your best to avoid him"  
  
I will don't worry so much Just then the teacher walked in. Class went by as usual, the teacher blabed on and on about things as the kids had to quickly write down the thngs she was writting on the board. After that she assigned them all homework and let them start it. When class ended Zeichi quickly got his gym clothes from his locker and got changed shortly after the rest of his class joined him in the gym.  
  
"Today we are doing a fitness run, which I'm guessing you all new that already" Said the teacher looking to see how all the kids reacted "we will be doing the runas we usually do, but if one of you starts walking we'll stop the clock and everyone will have to run for a little while longer" the kids groaned and a fe stood up to take their places, Zeichi however decided he'd wait until the next run to start. As those twelve kids started, the other 10 sat talking to eachother. Once the bell rang those kids stopped running and recorded how many laps they did after that they went out into the hallway and got a drink of water.   
  
looks like I ave to join in this time..." Thought Zeichi as he got off the ground and joined the others at the started line. It doesn't make much sense...All we do is run around the gym as many times as we can in that amount of time He sighed and the bell rang.   
  
He kept at a steady pace making sure to breath in through his nose and out his mouth, seeings as this conserved energy and made it easier to catch your breath. As he was running he started to get sharp jolts of pain in his lungs, thinking it was only a couple of cramps, he continued running, as he continued he started feeling a bit odd, then fell to his knees unable to breath. The teachers weren't in the room at the time and the other kids just thought that he was tired and instead of walking stayed there. Soon Mimiru had caught up and stopped beside him kneeling down.  
  
"Are you okay Zeichi?" He shook his head and fell into her "Zeichi?! Oh my god Zeichi ! Someone go get a teacher!" One of the faster kids ran out the door and bumped into one of the phys.ed teachers.  
  
"What is it" She asked looking down at the student.  
  
"Zeichi's collapsed! He can't breath!" The teacher began running back to the class along with another male teacher who had been talking with her. When they reached the class they went right over to Zeichi.  
  
"It looks like an athsma attack.." She looked at Zeichi "Do you have an inhailer?" He nodded "Do you have it on you?" He shook his head "Is it in the change room?" he nodded and pointed to one of his pockets. The male teacher ran out of the room and into the change room going through Zeichi's clothes he found the inhailer in his left pocket, when he got back Zeichi used it and was able to breath again.  
  
"Sorry about that..." He sighed "I've never had an attack in gym before...well atleast not one that bad, I didn't think I'd need it"  
  
"That's alright Zeichi" The teacher said as nicely as she could "just make sure you bring it with you from now on"  
  
"I will..." after that he was sent home and spent the rest of the day asleep on his bed, waking up arounf five in at night he jumped up and ran out of the house going to the hospital to see Shun. 


	9. The Visit

Disclaimer- I do not own SHun from saint seiya...I own every other character...  
  
The Visit  
  
Two weeks later Shun was out of the hospital and school had taken it's first long break. Zeichi was laying in his bed asleep when he felt someone poke his side.  
  
"Just a few more minutes..." he mumbled in a tired vvoice. The person poked him again and again until finally...  
  
"WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Zeichi sat bolt up in bed to see an annoyed Shun standing beside him.  
  
"Oh good morning Shun!" Zeichi smiled and Shun looked like he was just about ready to kill someone "is there something wrong?" He asked a tad nervous.  
  
"No nothing...Just get dressed and come downstairs" Shun turned and left the room.  
  
"Ok now that was what I call scary" Zeichi got up, put on his clothes, brushed his hair and teeth then quickly went down the stairs. He saw Shun sitting on the couch and sat beside him. "So how are you this morning?"   
  
"Fine, I finally got rid of that headach, and nothing else has come up"  
  
"That's good to hear...Oh Shun, about the vampire thing..."  
  
"What about it?" Shun looked at him a bit confused.  
  
"Well, Do you remember that dream I told you about? The one with that girl named Mimiru and that guy called Legardored?"  
  
"Yeah I remember that..."  
  
"Well it wasn't exactly a dream it was more like a memory"  
  
"What are you saying?" Shun looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"The guy who was holding Mimiru is called Zekiel Hasheten"  
  
"What's the point to all this?"  
  
"Come with me I have to show you something" He stood and headed toward the door, Shun followed. After they put on thier shoes and zeichi locked the door they started walking towards the graveyard. When they got there Shun stopped and looked around._ What are we doing at a graveyard?_ He thought then quickly ran to catch up with zeichi.  
  
"Zeichi why are we here?" Shun asked.  
  
"You'll see soon Shun" He replied still walking to a specific spot. He soon stopped infront of a grave and kneeled down, Shun coppied "This is why we are here Shun" Shun lookeda t the grave and gasped.  
  
"That guy in your dream? Why is his grave here?"  
  
"Legardored killed him remember...Ever since then he's been laying here in the ground trying to figure out a way to avenge Mimiru and he thought of one"  
  
"REally? If he thought of one tell me what it is"  
  
"His plan is to find Legardored trough me, at the moment we share my body" Zeichi sighed and Shun looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"But why would you agree to help him?" Shun asked curiously.  
  
"Because Legardored is the one who killed my parents and your family and friends. Think about it for a second, your family and friends were burned to death and vampires can control fires by will. My parents had bite marks on thier necks and only a drop of blood left in their bodys, vampires drink the blood of humans and other creatures to help them survive, but if they take the last drop they will kill themselves" Shun just stared at him. He didn't belive a word Zeichi was saying, but somehow he knew he wasn't lying.  
  
"Ok I'll help to, but do you know who Legardored is?"  
  
"Yes actually I do..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shun stood in the graveyard late at night. He had gone home with Zeichi earlier that day, but had come back that night just to visit his brother and his friends.  
  
"Hey guys" Shun knelt infront of the saints graves "I'm sorry I haven't come to talk to you in a while, but I've been busy. I really miss you guys and at one point hope to see you again. I've made a new friend his name is Zeichi, he's a really nice guy, he even saved me from two guys trying to beat me up for going on their schools grounds. I bet you would have done the same, right guys?" Shun waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't recieve "Anyway I just go t out of the hospital...I had a nasty fall while out camping, Zeichi saved my life that day, but other than that I've been doing fine, my foster parents are treating me good and schools going fine. Oh that reminds me... While Zeichi and me were out camping we caught a big fish, I wish you guys could have been there to see it!" A tear rolled down his face "It's only been about a year but I still can't help myself from crying! Why did that fira have to happen?! WHy couldn't I have gone with you?! I miss you guys so much! I just wish you were still here!" He was now on his hands and knees crying uncontrolably "Please if you still out there come back! I need you guys, you were my best friends!" He looked at Ikki's grave " please big brother come back, I can't live without you! you were the only family I had and the person I cared most about! PLease come back! PLease!" Shun sat there crying and soon enough he had cried himself to sleep.  
  
Hey Tatara here! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm on vacation and trying to make the most of it. anyway tell me what you think of this chapter...I hope you liked it! 


	10. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own siant seiya/knights of the zodiac or any of the characters.  
  
The Kiss  
  
Two months had passed and the two were now eady to fight Legardored, they just needed to find out where he was first. They waited outside the school to see if he'd pass by and sure enough, he did.  
  
"C'mon lets go" Shun said starting to walk in the same direction as Legarodred.  
  
"Alright" Zeichi followed and soon the boys found themselves in the cemetary. Legardored walked up to Zekiles grave and knlet down "What is he doing?"  
  
"How should I know" Replied Shun. Zekiel was watching Legardored very curious of what he was doing at his grave, soon Legardored pulled out a rose and layed it down on top of it.  
  
"Here you are" He said then stood up and left. They continued to follow him and soon enough he turned a corner, they followed, but when they turned the corner he was no where to be seen.  
  
"He couldn't of just dssapeared!" Shun cried.  
  
"Acording to Zekiel he used to do that alot" Zeichi replied "Oh well I guess we'll just have to try agin tomorrow. They turned and started walking away.  
  
_Zeichi I want to go see what he put on my grave!_ Zekiel said a bit angry.  
  
_it was only a rose why do you care so much?  
_  
_Please just take me there_   
  
_Alright, fine_ he looked at Shun "Zekiel wants to go see what Legardored put on his grave...I'll meet you back at my house ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure I don't mind" Shun replied.  
  
"Thanks Shun!" He ran off in the direction of the grave and Shun continued to wards Zeichi's house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you so mad about?" Shun asked as Zeichi sat down.  
  
"Zekiel won't shut up! All he's been talking about is that rose...It was apparently Mimiru's favorite" He replied, trying to block out Zekiel's ranting.  
  
"Well if you want we could always order food or I could make some..."  
  
"I want take out today, if that's ok with you"  
  
"Yeah it's fine" Shun stood up and went over to the phone.  
  
_It was sure nice of him to stay here instead of going on vacation...I mean he was going to egypt and instead he decided to stay here with me, he truely is something special_ Zeichi could here Zekiel snickering _Hey what are you laughing about?!_  
  
_Oh just the fact that...  
_  
_That what?  
_  
_That you have a crush on Shun!_  
  
_What gave you that idea?!_ Zeichi screamed in his head as a blush swept across his cheeks.  
  
_Hey I've been in love before I know what it's like, plus your blushing...  
_  
No I'm not!!!   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Shun asked as he looked at Zeichis flushed face.  
  
"No nothing..." Zeichi replied the blush fading.  
  
"ALright" The boys sat and waited for thier pizza to arrive when it did Zeichi paid for it and sat down beside Shun.  
  
"So...What do you want to talk about?" He asked politely.  
  
"Hmmm...How about you tell me who you like!" Shun smiled and Zeichi blushed.  
  
"What? WHy would you want to know?!"  
  
"I dunno...Guess I'm just being a bit curious..."  
  
"Ok I'll tell you...After I eat!" Zeichi grabbed another piece of pizza and poured himself a drink " Want some?" He asked.  
  
"Sure" Zeichi was about to go get SHun a glass when he took the bottle and drank out of it. Zeichi stared at him for a moment then sat down and continued eating. Once he finished Shun sat staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked seeming to remember nothing about Shun's question.  
  
"You said you'd tell me after you finished eating!"  
  
"Oh yeash..."He sighed "I was hoping you forgot"  
  
"Nah...I don't have that bad of a memory!"  
  
"I'll remember that next time" Zeichi sat in silence for a moment as he tried to figure out how to tell Shun who he liked, then a blush krept across his face as he thought of an easy way.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or give me the silence treatment??"  
  
"I'll tell you just hold on a second" Zeichi turned to face Shun and placed one hand on each of Shun's shoulders, leaning forward he kissed him. A blush imediatly swept across Shun's face and he closed his eyes. Soon after he backed away. "There...Now you know" Zeichi's eyes widened as SHun lunged forward and hugged him tightly, SHun then looked up and placed his lips on Zeichi's. "Wha- what was that for?"  
  
"Now you know who I like aswell" Shun's face had gone completely red "Tomorrow we will work together and get Legardored!"  
  
"Yeah! Nothing can beat us! Not even him"  
  
_Haha! I was right you do like Shun! Hahahahaha!!_ Zekiel said happily.  
  
_Oh please do Shut up!!_   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If Zekiel thinks those two little brats can defeat me...he's terribly mistaken" Legardored said to himself as he left his house to go pay Shun and Zeichi a little visit.  
  
Hey sorry ppl's but I had to do that...Oh and I think the next chapter is going to be the last...Sorry, but I guess it's the only way I'll actually be able to finish the story...since I already thought of an ending. well please Review.  
  
Tatara 


	11. Shun's Dream

Diclaimer: Ok I do not own anything that has to do with saint seiya/ Knights of the zodiac.  
  
Shun's Dream  
  
"Wake up boys" a males voice rang in their ears and they opened thier eyes.  
  
"L-Legardored" Zeichi stammered.  
  
"Yes it's me, I came to pay you two a visit, but I can see that you don't need my company" SHun and Zeichi looked at eachother and jumped back realizing they had been holding eachother in their arms.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Shun in a quiet voice.  
  
"Not much...Maybe I should reunite you two with your friends and family..." Legardored thought for a moment "yes, that seems to be the nicest thing to do." The two stood up and both got ready to fight "Ahh.. so I guess you don't want to see them anymore...Shun I didn't think you would change you mind so fast I mean with that heart filled message you gave them last night..." Shun's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You were there?" He asked trying not to show the fear in his voice.  
  
"Yes I was and I thought it was quite heart breaking It's only been about a year but I still can't help myself from crying! Why did that fire have to happen?! Why couldn't I have gone with you?! I miss you guys so much! I just wish you were still here!" A tear rolled down Shun's face.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that!" Zeichi lunged at Legardored, but Legardored caugh him and held him up by the collar, pulling out a gun he placed on Zeichis left temple.  
  
"You truely are pethetic...I thought you would be smater then Zekiel was...I guess I was wrong" He pulled the triger just the slightest bit when...  
  
"Please! Don't kill him! I'll do anything just please don't kill him!" Shun was on his knees begging for Zeichi's life.  
  
"Anything? Hmmm..." He thought for a second "I don't have any use for you..." He pulled the trigger and let Zeichi's dead body drop to the floor.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shun wake up! It's only a dream!" Shun sat bolt up in bed, he was in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily, he looked around the room and saw Ikki Shiryu and Hyoga standing by his bed. Out of impulse he jumped up and hugged Ikki.  
  
"Your all still alive! I can't believe it!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"What are you talking about Shun? We were never dead and you know that!" Shiryu said, kneeling beside the young saint.  
  
"But I was standing infront of your graves! I saw the house burn down in a huge fire and all your boddies taken out!"  
  
"It was only a dream" Ikki replied.  
  
"It was all just a dream? But what about..." He trailed off. Zeichi was only a figment of his imagination along with Frost, Hiei, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Legardored, Miru, Dawn and Mizura! It had all seemed so real. He placed his head back on his pillow. "I can't believe that was all just a dream...It, it Nevermind..." Shun smiled "I think we should all get back to sleep! We have alot to do tomorrow!"  
  
"yeah dude"" Hyoga yawned "I'm going to head back to my bed and get to sleep before Ikki tries to kill me for that hair cut I gave him..."  
  
"What hair cut?" Shun and Shiryu looked at Ikki and tried to hold back thier laughter.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have said anything...."   
  
"SWAN!!!!!!!!!!" Ikki chased Hyoga out of the room and down the hall.  
  
" Well Good night Shun...And try not to have any more nightmares" With that Shiryu left the room. _Funny, it was all just a dream...all of them figments of my imagination..._ Shun closed his eyes and driffted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Shun was coming back from the store with a few bags of food When someone ran into him, causing him to fall over and drop his bags.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" The boy helped Shun collect everything and put it all bag in the bags.  
  
"It's alright...I should have been paying more attention to what was going on"  
  
"No I should have been watching where I was going! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Shun looked the giuy in the face. _He looks exactly like Zeichi!_ he thought. "I know! I'll help you carry these back to your house!" Zeichi took most the bags from Shun.  
  
"You don't have to do that Zeichi..." The guy stared at him.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Lucky guess" Shun replied "Anyway I had better be going it was nice meeting you!"   
  
"Hey wait! I'm helping you remember!"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot...Oh by the way my name is Shun"  
  
"Shun...Hmmm it sounds familiar" Zeichi looked at him "so where are we headed?"  
  
"To the Kido mansion" Shun replied.  
  
"Really?! I've always wanted to see what that place looks like!"  
  
"Well I'll give you a tour of the place then" Shun said smiling.  
  
"You will?!"  
  
"Yep, I promise!"  
  
"Thankyou Shun!" The two boys began walking to the kido mansion and as they walked there they talked abot alot of things and made eachother laugh. Shun looked up at the sky and smiled _Maybe that dream was trying to tell me something..._ He looked at Zeichi _I mean this couldn't of been some sort of fluke...  
_

The End.  
  
Heh....Sorry if you didn't like my ending...it was the only thing I could think of...I know it was a short story but I will probably be putting up a sequel at one point in time...maybe never... but since I'm done this one I can get to work on typing up my other two story's and finisheg the other one so that I can post them up. Oh yeah please Review!  
  
Tatara


End file.
